


Sweaters

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: While Craig usually had the tidiest room of his friends, he was usually a slob at their houses.





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> These boys sure like the color blue

It was no secret that Craig Tucker had the tidiest room of all the 4th graders, even more than the girls. Everything had a bin or hamper to go in and his clothes were always freshly laundered and hanging up whenever the group would hang out at his house. Even the house and toy remnants of Stripes 1, 2, and 3 had their own place. His floor was usually spotless unless Stripe 4 had somehow dragged a bag of potato chips in through the vents to eat in his room.

The same attitude he had for his stuff flew out the door once he was out of his house. Every Saturday before their weekly sleepover, Tweek would make a sweep of his (still messy but somewhat organized thanks to Craig) room and gather the things Craig had left during the week to dump in the “Shit I left at friends” basket Craig had next to his bedroom door.

Craig had already had this particular basket by the time Tweek had started to hang out with Craig and the others on a regular basis, even more so now that the two were dating. Clyde had to assure the blond that Craig wasn’t trying to move in the first couple of times Craig had began to leave stuff at Tweek’s. It was a Craig thing he did to everyone and the boy wasn’t bothered by doing it. It would eventually get back to him.

\--------------------------------------------

“Gah! Why did Cartman only give us an hour to find a costume!? This is too much-”

“Pressure. Yeah, I know Tweek. Why he couldn’t wait another day to play this shitty superhero game while the rest of us worked on costumes is beyond me. I say we just flip him off and tell him to leave us alone.”

Tweek grunted in frustration, making a grab for his hair. “But Clyde, Token, and Jimmy are all there playing and you know he’ll just try to exploit them for something! Clyde still has that limp from when Cartman pushed him out of the treehouse, he’s shot at Token before, and Jimmy will just let him take his ideas!”

Craig sighed as he grabbed Tweek’s hands away from pulling more hair out. “We’ll I’d suggest us just reusing parts of our fantasy costumes, but you were half naked and got that rash from the paint you used. And I’m not letting you get sick again.”

“Like you’d object me being half naked.”

Craig had to advert his eyes so Tweek wouldn’t see the blush on his face. “God damn it Tweek, if the Asians knew you weren’t so innocent as how they draw you- That’s it!”

Tweek turned in the direction Craig’s eyes were staring. “What’s it? We become Seme and Uke boy with matching costumes and have Yaoi based attacks or something? My hands are totally not big enough for that!”

Craig shook his head and pointed to the massive pile of Tweek’s clothes in front of his closet. “Not the Yaoi thing, but the matching costumes thing is a great idea. You can use my coat I wore over here the other day when mine was in the washer at home.”

Tweek grabbed the coat out of the pile. “Yeah, was meaning to get this back to you but you know anything buried in my clothes will take awhile.”

“Eh, probably would have left it here anyway. Now, let’s get your art supplies.”

\---------------------------

Craig smiled as he looked over to Tweek, knowing that even though their costumes were so last minute, at least Tweek wouldn’t suffer any ailments.

“Hey guys! BZZZZZ!”

The two looked over to the sound of the voice, as Clyde in his costume came running up to them.

“Greetings fellow superheroes! BZZZZZ! It is I, The Mosquito! BZZZZZ!”

Craig narrowed his eyes. “Dude...is that my blue turtleneck sweater? The one I left over at your house...like half a year ago? I was wondering where it was.”

“Heh, yeah...I guess it is. Sorry Craig, you never seemed to take it home so I thought you didn’t want it. I kind of hot glued my mosquito on here so that’s gonna be hard to get off.”

“Don’t worry about it Clyde. I have a new one so it’s fine.”

\-------------------------------

As they neared the bus stop to get to the next street where Cartman’s house was, they saw Jimmy and Token waiting for them in the in small cubicle.

“H-h-hey guys! Glad to see you two were able to make last minute c-c-costumes like I had to.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Seriously, I could have had THE coolest costume if that fatass had given me more time! I’m so pissed.”

Token shrugged. “To be fair, Cartman only gave us a small amount of time to get ours done as well. Luckily mom was replacing all her old food containers the last time.”

Token’s costume was impressive, especially with finding a food container that was big enough for his head. Upon closer inspection though...

“Token...is that my blue hoodie?”

“What?”

“My hoodie. I wore it...last year?”

Token nodded. “Yeah, it’s been over at my house in the closet. Mom said I couldn’t use any of my nice clothes as play clothes and when you had that growth spurt, you really couldn’t fit in it anymore anyway. Thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“I...yeah...I outgrew it. It’s fine.”

\----------------------------------

Okay, so that was DEFINITELY the old light blue pajamas that Craig left at Kyle’s house that were now part of The Human Kite’s costume.

“Damn it Kyle! Hold the fuck still! I’m not gonna stab you! This is the least you can let me do since you chopped my pajamas up!”

It unnerved Craig that some of Kyle’s flinching noises he made as he sewed up the piss-poor job Kyle had made hemming the sleeves sounded a lot like Tweek. Tweek could probably do a pretty good Kyle impression if he wasn’t screaming all the time.

“Are you torturing me because I used your pajamas? You left them here like a couple of years ago now. Your legs are several inches longer now so they wouldn't fit anyway.”

“I said it was fine Kyle. But at least hem it better or your costume is gonna fall apart.”

Kyle gave Craig “The Look” that he was known for. “Your costume is just a piece of paper with an S on it.”

The redhead fully expected the middle finger he was given.

\----------------------------

"Oh come the fuck on! You too?!"

They were severely faded to the point of being a light purple, but Craig knew things about laundry that would make most of the females of South Park jealous, and the sweats that Kenny was using for his Mysterion costume had definitely been his at one point. They had no doubt been washed over and over with cheap detergent that wasn't made for colors.

Kenny gave Craig a confused look. "Uh what?"

Craig sighed as he finished the last stitch on Kyle's costume. "Those were my sweats. They used to be blue."

"Dude, you left them at my house after your mom dragged you to my house to catch chicken pox. You didn't want to be contaminated, so I figured you never wanted them back. If you don't want your shit used, stop leaving it at everyone's houses."

"I don't-"

Craig looked around the room, noting that two thirds of the boys were wearing his clothes he had left at their houses throughout the years. "I...have a problem don't I?"

\------------------------------------------

 Craig cringed as he looked at his once neat room, now with a giant pile of clothes he left at his friends' houses in the corner by the closet. 

"It's not gonna get done if you keep staring at it Craig."

Craig groaned and gave his boyfriend a rare middle finger. "If you hadn't said anything to Mr. Mackey, I wouldn't have it to begin with."

"He told us to air out our dirty laundry to help with the relationship stuff! Communication man! Communication!"

"Half of it probably doesn't fit. I'll have to wash what does. I didn't expect my Saturday to end up like this!"

Tweek sighed and jumped off Craig's bed and grabbed a shirt from the pile. "I'd rather spend my Saturday with you sorting clothes than working at the shop like last week. Even my dad told me to lay off the coffee since I was drinking so much. My dad! Can you believe that?"

Craig chuckled as he began to help Tweek with the pile. 

 


End file.
